Reunion
by whatkindofnameisvolta
Summary: Remembering the Past Rewritten. The original  which was my first fanfic  was rubbish, so i changed it and made it better.  Basically Becker thinking about an old friend hints of Becker/OC Hope you like. Now finished.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Ok this was origianally called Remembering the Past but it was rubbish so I've made it better, changed the storyline and re-uploaded it.**

Captain Becker looked across the main operations area of the ARC. The Anomalies had been quiet recently. It had been peaceful almost _too_ peaceful, even a bit, well, boring? The Men were getting restless. He remembered back to a time where there had never been a dull moment, before the ARC of course. If only she was here…

He missed her. It was all his fault she was gone. His crazy best friend, the person he could always trust to have a good idea. The person he loved? He didn't know, he hadn't seen her in 2 years. He had just been seconded to Special Ops, she was just about to return to Afganistan. Noone was sure what had happened to her. They had never found her body…

She had become an Army Doctor (one of the finest he'd ever met), but before that she had lifted the monotony of life, of school. When they were 15 they had found the glittering shape in the woods- he hadn't known what it was called then . Should he have told Lester that? That he had already encountered an anomoly? He_had_ hinted on it on his first day. In school she had done everything she could to stand out.

Becker smiled at the memory of the first time he had met her. It had been on her first day of Romesy High, his first day of year 8. One of the first things she had done was a throw chair at the Maths teacher (to this day Becker stil didn't understand why) and break his nose. Becker fingered the minute scar on the bridge of his nose. He had been lucky, if she broke his nose now, he doubted even the best of surgeons would be able to fix it. It had been the beginning of a beautiful friendship. They had had to be pulled apart by teachers, him emerging with his bloody nose and her with a broken wrist.

At the hospital their friendship had been sealed. It was if it had happened yesterday…

_The hospital, Becker is 12years old_

_He stood at the edge of the curtain, watching her having her hand bandagedup by a nurse. He checked over his shoulder, Mrs Gibson was still filling out the medical forms. _

"_That's quite a right hook you have" he said, to his surprise she didn't jump at the sound of his voice. He realised that she knew he had been there the whole nurse left and the figure on the bed turned towards him._

"_Przepraszam." At my look of confusion she continued. "It means 'I'm Sorry'" for breaking your nose, I mean"_

_Her english was suprisingly good. I didn't know why I was so surprised. This was the reason we'd got ourselves into this mess. I had said something out of line, something about how she would struggle in english lessons. I hadn't even known she was listening until her fist colided with my face._

"_It was my fault, I underestimated you" She blinks, rolls her eyes and tries to conseal a smile, as if to say 'typical man'. Then she holds out her (left) hand:_

"_Katarzyna Kopekska" I grin._

"_Becker" She raises her eyebrow's qestionally, "Just Becker"_

That was how they had become friends, though it had been many weeks before they had trusted each other completely. Katarzyna had been shortened quickly to Kaska, then Kas. She had shortened Becker (much to his distaste) to Becks and Becky, when it suited her. She even knew his first name.

She was very stubborn. But that's why he liked her; she stood up for what she thought was right, no matter what.

The last he'd heard of her she was getting herself shot at in Afghanistan, he hoped she was still alive. She had always been a danger magnet.

The anomaly detector blared, interrupting his thoughts. He stood up to see what creature incursion they were fighting today. He missed her, and as he ran down the corridor he thought how much she would have liked it here.

**A/N This is so much better than it was, this is mainly a background chapter, sorry if it bored you.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2

Kas Kopekska was bleeding. Badly. She wasn't sure when the bomb had exploded or how close to it she had been. Too close for her liking. She tried twitching her (right) hand. Pain. She was sure at least 3 of her fingers were missing. Blood was trickling down her face, her left ear was ringing, and she couldn't hear anything out of her right one, she brought her left hand up to it, and then wished she hadn't. Her ear hole was still there, but no flap. Even swearing under her breath hurt, shrapnel had caught her right across the mouth. She'd bet £100 that she could win a Joker lookalike contest.

The next step, she decided, was to get up and get to the nearest field hospital. Brushing black hair away from her blue eyes, whilst avoiding one of the many cuts, she attempted to survey the area. There wasn't much, the warehouse looked as if it had been bombed. Wait a minute… warehouse? She hadn't been anywhere near a warehouse. And the place itself didn't look bombed, just filled with debris which had been caught in the explosion. Wincing as she took a deep breath (at least one broken rib); she tried to pull herself up onto her feet. Using a table (which _wasn't_ blown apart) she managed to get upright.

Her leg was bleeding, as well as the 3 missing fingers (which she was hastily bandaging up); it looked as if she was missing several toes as well. Perching herself on top of the table, she bandaged up her foot as best as she could with the bandage from her medical kit. Thank mercy for sealed packaging Hoping her foot would support her weight, she checked her L9A1. Loaded, and still usable.

The warehouse was deserted, except for the light, which was getting smaller by the second. She didn't know how she hadn't noticed it before. It was smaller than a mini but bigger than a bike. On that thought it seemed to take its final breath and die. Vanishing in to thin air. She remembered it. The doorway she and Becks had peeped through when they were 15. She supposed she must have travelled through it. What year was it? Looking outside, through the blown out window, she saw a… a road, not very helpful. Possibly 21st century. Maybe she could see _him_ again, if she was indeed back…

She heard a car draw up, several cars actually. Looking around the room, how on earth was she going to explain this to the authorities? Blame it on the British Army?

Taking baby steps toward the door on her mangled leg, she looked for a place where she have an advantage over the 'intruders', though to them _she_ was the intruder. She smiled: "'How did you get in here then?'" 'Intruder Window'" possibly the worst joke on the planet, yet it still made her laugh.

She heard footsteps at the end of the corridor, and quickly ducked into room that smelled of paraffin. She waited, with baited breath.

**A/N: Review if you want**

**MissGracieKathy**


	3. Chapter 3

**/N 3 chap. Never thought I would write this much!**

Becker stepped out of the SUV, according to Connor the anomaly had closed a few moments ago. But they still had to check the building for incursions. He hoped it was something fluffy. And vegetarian. Commanding his men to sweep the building, with Connor and Matt accompanying them, he and Abby made their way to the second floor, where the anomaly had been. They were going in blind, Jess had done her best, but the CCTV was ancient and dilapidated.

Kas walked down yet another corridor of the 2nd floor of the 3 story warehouse. After sitting still for about 2minutes she had decided that she was an easy target, like a sitting duck. These 'intruders' weren't amateurs. She didn't want to be caught, yet. At least not without thinking up a reasonable reason to how she had travelled from 2010 Afganistan to… wherever she was. Britain by the sounds of their accents. She heard a gunshot sound out, or something resembling one. It wasn't quite a gunshot, more like a tazer. Her breathing became shallow as she flattened herself against the wall, she hoped it was from nerves not blood loss. Must keep calm, it wouldn't do to have a panic attack now.

"Sorry, thought I saw something" Abby explained.

Becker nodded, feeling slightly annoyed. They were reaching the room the anomaly had been. As soon as he walked in he recognised the smell, a smell he had hoped never to smell again. Gunpowder and burnt blood. He bit the insides if his cheeks and scanned the blitzed room.

"What happened here" Abby voiced what he was thinking. He didn't know. There was blood everywhere. In the rubble, on the table and even on the wall by the door. It looked like a hand print.

"Matt, we have an incursion, human. Whoever they are, they have lost a lot of blood. They can't have gone far." As Abby relayed this information to Matt and then Jess, Becker examined some of the rubble. Whoever it was, they were in a bit of bother. From the information he couldn't tell who this person was or when they had come from.

Kas heard a voice, getting closer, she wanted to hear what the voice was saying. She also wanted to edge her way along the corridor, _away_ from the voice.

"Thanks Abby, do another sweep of the room and the ones adjacent, keep me filled in Oh and get Jess to have the Medics on standby, yeah" The voice was Irish. He was about her age, maybe a little older… and advancing. She had moved about 5 meters to her left when she heard the voice again, this time louder. _And addressed to her._

"Hey, stop!" At those word she summoned all her energy, bit on her considerable pain and began to run. The Irish guy was saying more words into his comm., but she couldn't hear what they were. Reaching a staircase she slid down the metal rail, ran out into a loading area, where she was greeted with the sound of tazers being cocked. She halted. It took all her energy to remain standing.

A man approached. It was her pursuant, the Irish man. He was obviously 'the boss'.

"Hello, we mean you no harm. My name is Matt Anderson of the Anomaly Research Centre; could you tell us how you got here? Whatever you say, I'll believe you"

"Anomaly? As in the doorway through time? Though I suppose it does space too, I wasn't in Britain when I left. I am in Britain right?"

"You have extensive knowledge." He was x-raying me "Yes this is London, December 2011"

"A year and a half" I murmur, so quietly Matt doesn't hear. I had left in spring 2010. I wonder what people thought had happened to me. I suppose I'm dead. I start to laugh, though I'm not quite sure why. Maybe it's to block out the pain.

"It's a woman, Matt's got her held in a loading bay, we're to meet him there immediately. He's not got any other information about her though."

Becker follows Abby down towards the loading bay. The woman is in a bad way with blood everywhere. He looks on at the scene, the woman whoever she is, is holding Matt's gaze pretty well. She's laughing, the last thing he would expect in this situation. He looks closely, She's British army, of medium height and …

He gasps, he feels Abby's eyes on him as the woman, still facing Matt, begins to speak, I her clear voice…

"Welcome to the Party, Becker" She pivots to face him, and he feels the EMD's of every soldier in the room tighten. Except his. He steps forward, accessing her every move.

"At ease men" he commands, he see's Matt protesting but for once he doesn't care. "Kas?"

"Who were you expecting? The postman?" she comments dryly. He grins and takes a step closer, so that they are only inches apart. He raises an eyebrow at her, before enveloping her in a hug.

"Welcome home Kassy"

The End

**A/N: As you can see, it's the end. If you want to review you can.**

**MissGracieKathy**


End file.
